My Name and My Duty
by Mandamoonrose
Summary: A short story of what could have happened after the movie...do not own...posted for a friend...From the point of view of Diaval


_This is a short story by a friend...please tell us what you think..._

* * *

My name is Diaval; the man, the wolf, the raven, the steed, and the dragon. I'm all these things. Before now, my mistress, Maleficent, was in full control of my many forms. She chose what I would be based on her needs. However, after she had proclaimed Aurora as her successor of the forest, Maleficent gave me free will over my many skins, under the condition that I watch over Aurora, until the day she died. And with that, Maleficent went out into world to see what was beyond the kingdom, simply because she wanted to.

DDD

There was one particular day, while she was still quiet young, I remember quite well not just because of did happen but because of what almost happened. We were at the foot of a cliff staring at a rare azure flower that protruded from its rocky face. Aurora desired to have the flower as her own. I offed to retrieve it for her but she insisted on getting it herself. Who was I to tell my queen, no?

As she reached for the blossom, the rocks beneath her feet crumbled. Aurora screamed as she dangled for her life. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't strong enough as raven to rescue her and as a dragon the gust from my wings could shake her off the cliff.

With her grip weakening, I was running out of time to save Aurora. I begged her to hang on for just a little more. I ran back into the field to put a gap between me and the stone monolith. I dug my heels into the earth, bolting for her. I shifted from man to wolf to strengthen my speed. I shot up the vertical earth with nothing more than the speed of my paws and when her grip broke I pushed myself away from the stones. In midair I changed back to my human form to catch her in my arms I held onto her tightly as we fell. I would have turned into a dragon to descend gentler but there wasn't enough time. So instead I became her barrier landing on my back and Aurora crushing my ribs from the impact.

There we were; her on my chest and my hands wrapped Aurora's lower back. I inquired to her wellbeing and she responded by kissing my forehead and thanked me for saving her. To which I reminded her majesty that it was my duty.

Then, out of affection or guilt, Aurora kissed my lips. To say this was a predicament would not do the situation justice; but she was also a child and I was a man, if that, so I could not let her continue, she was my monarch so I could not push her away. When she broke away, Aurora's eyes were just like her namesake vibrant and full of life. Not knowing what to tell after she had besotted such a gift upon me, I merely insisted that we go home and call it a day.

DDD

Fourteen years past, and I didn't age a day. My old mistress told me that since I have a dragon's form I also have its long lifespan as well as its long youth. Aurora on the, other hand, had aged beautifully.

She often reminded me of a river, how her eyes were so deep, how her hair flowed, and the way her body was gently curved.

One evening Aurora called upon me and reminded me of the day are lips were joined. She insisted that she knew very well what she was doing. Furthermore she said that her feeling had not changed since that day, and that she loved me.

Her majesty asked me if I would be her significant other, and ordered me to answer honestly. I said yes. Apart from Maleficent, Aurora was the only woman I had ever known. I was whatever she needed me to be; a horse when she wished to ride, a dragon to protect her, and a man to hold her close and to love her.

Sadly, the day came that I always knew would come to pass, Aurora passed away. I wish I had more time with her but death is an adamant man, who cannot be bought or bargained with. I buried my sweet Aurora underneath her favorite tree.

Maleficent came to remind me that I was now free to go and live my own life, since I had completed my task and had been with Aurora until she died.

I turned to her and stated that my first only act of freedom was to watch over Aurora's grave until the day that I died as well, simply because I could. Maleficent smiled at me and walked off to tend to the needs of the forest while I stayed with my lover's bones.


End file.
